50 Shades Of Soul Sucked
by gallagherscoven
Summary: Rosemary Hale is a Simple Loner When She Comes Across The Very Memorable Mr. Grey and is Informally Seduced Beyond all Reason. Rosemary Soon Finds Herself Pulled In To Darkness by The Alluring Mr. Grey. Can She Endure This New Age or Will She Be Forced To Walk Away in The End? And - Will Mr. Grey Ever Allow Her To Walk Away? WARNING: NO ANA! ONLY MR. GREY AND MISS HALE.
1. Mine

**MINE**

"Mr. Grey Will See You Now", The Fair haired blond cherub is Informing me. Her elegance is admirable. Pale Creamy Skin, Placid Blue Doll Eyes: Her hair is curled forming a shapely round bun such as is mine. Only my hair is nearly as Dark as Dead Coals and Far Less alluring, I am Sure.

I Rise and I Can Barely Feel my Bones. My Name is Rose and I am only as plain. Barely Weighing a Solid Hundred Pounds, Pale as The Walls Surrounding Us, Here in The Lobby of Grey Enterprises and Holdings, Inc. I am Small and am Towered by Miss Prim and Proper Personal aid Whose angelic Mask Has Carefully Morphed in To one of genuine Concern. "Do You Care For a Drink Miss Hale?" She offers: Odd Being Referred To as any Kind of Miss. And I can Feel The Sudden Pang making my Insides Jerk.

Jason Taylor is The Man I Hardly Had. My Dear Dead Daddy Never Once Dared To Come Face Me. Perhaps This is Why he has Forced me Here This Day: A Large Lump Sum of Money in Exchange For Forgiveness? None The Less Meaningless in The End. My Finances are Fair Enough Since The passing of my grandpa Judice. The man born so Cold and . . . Frankly Dead Inside Long Before his Time. I Had Never once blamed him. Raising Someone Else's Burden is No Fair Game.

"No. Thank You", I Finally Manage. She gives a Single Nod in Response Before Turning in Place. "Follow me Please." I Do as I am Told, Trailing Behind her, Trying To Hide Myself. Being Invisible has always worked in my Favor, Or Perhaps only For my Favor. I Like This: going Unseen and Unheard. By These means no one can see and . . . Half The Time I Can Hardly See Them. The Floor To Ceiling glass Walls Display an ample View of The grand Town down below, Where all The High Rollers are Trolling along: Zombies Disguised in Business Casual Wear and all Kinds of Fancy accessories. Upon Reaching The Fogged glass Office Door, Miss Prim and Proper Turns Back To Face Me Once More. "My name is Andrea", She says in a Much Too Clipped Fragile Tone . . . "My Condolences For Your Loss." I Manage a Shrug in Response. "Thanks, Yeah", I Regard Numbly and She is Off, Though Only in Time To Miss The Office Door, Opening Before my Eyes, and Exposing a Man Surely Beholding The Radiance of angel. Very gracefully he Offers me a Hand. "Good Evening Miss Hale, and May I Say I am Glad To see You have finally Taken me up on The Offer."

The Offer came via E-mail, as well as Snail Mail, Phone, and Even a Messenger in Disguise Once, Who I was Sure had Tracked me Through a Full Day of Labor, Down To my Very Sorry Excuse for a Home. Home is a Shabby Inn I Had Been Residing in For Nearly a Year by This Day. Times had been Rough Since I Had Become of age and Made my Run For Freedom Up To The Small Town of Forks. Though Hardly Once Nearly as Rough as They Had Once Been. My Drinking had Taken a Very Severe Turn For The Inferior. No shocker There. I Suppose I was Only Bidding my Time: Barely Sober, Barely Holding On, before I had been approached by Mr. Grey's Personal Errand Monkey.

I Trail behind him in Silence: animals and I Hardly Differ Much. He offers me a Place on The end of a Chase Lounge across from a long, anally prearranged Desk, where I am Sure Much Business is Done and Many Deals are Irrevocably Sealed. Judging by The Elegance of This office alone, I can Tell Mr. Grey Yields Much Power in This Warped World. He Reclines Back in his Office Chair, and Burning Pools of Pale gray are Suddenly Holding me In Place. His Regard Like a Solid Lock. "Taylor Spoke of You Only a Handful of Times", The Words Leave Pale Plump Lips, Making Me blush as I Look To The Floor, ashamed. "So He Did Speak of Me Then?"

He Cocks his Head To One Side Then and, For a Very Brief Spell, he Seems To be Carefully Taking me in. "Taylor", he Shakes his Head, "Could Oblige You No Purpose. I Can assure You . . . Miss Hale Do You Prefer Your Funds Transferred Via Cash or Check?" I Nearly Choke Before Speech Comes. "Mr. Grey I Only Came Here To Very Kindly Refuse Jason's Money and . . . also Because I should Like all of Your Pursuing To Finally Come To an End . . . So Please", I Can Barely Manage, "You Hold on To Mr. Taylor's Money. I am in No Need and Frankly I Should be Taking my Leave."

His Regard alone Could Easily Burn Clear Through my Insides and Then Some. Here, I am Sure of This. "I Have No Need For Taylor's Pension Miss Hale. Surely You Could Reconsider . . . Seems He Did Mean To Oblige You This Much", he is Pushing, Prodding, and I Had To Force myself To Look Beyond him before I Push Myself gracelessly Up From The Chase Lounge. "I Thank You For Your Offer Mr. Grey", my Tone is Barely Even . . . "Very Nice Knowing You." I am Turning From This angelic Figurine. Forcing Each Leg To Carry me ahead, as Far from This Place and This Time as Is Humanely Possible.

"Rosemary", I am Nearing The Door as he Suddenly Calls my Name Breaking me off guard and I am Turning Unconsciously in Place. "Perhaps I Could Drive You Back To The Inn?" he is Offering. I Could Nearly Choke as The Many Very Vivid Memories are Flashing again, Running in The Same Odd Kind of Loop . . . "My Name is Rose", I Finally Manage. His Flawless Mask Nearly Cracks as his Carefully Trimmed Brows Crumple. "Okay Then . . . Rose . . . May I Please Drive You Home? The Sun Should Soon be gone and . . . You Face a Long Road To Journey Back Unaccompanied." I can Hardly Focus as The Reel is Running and The Surroundings around us Seem To Be in The Process of Collapsing Inexplicably.

"Sure", I Oblige.

. . .

Journeying along The Spiral of a Road Leading To The Inn.

The Familiar Hazy Maze of Evergreen Surrounds Us as he is Speeding away and I am Very Relieved To Know Our Time Should Soon be Coming To a Close. Only Minimal Dialogue Had Been Exchanged and This Horrifying, Nearly Deafening Silence, has Been Looming around us For Far Too Long.

Upon Finally Reaching The Inn, I Could Feel The Shell I Had Been Hiding in Crack To Pieces, as I Unlock my Door in a Hurry and, The air is Nearly Coming again, my Lungs Begging For a Release of any Kind.

Then One of his Hands is Suddenly Reaching across My fragile form, Holding The Lock in Place and my Hand on The Door. "Hold on." The sound of His Voice is Like an Angel's Echo, Breaking Through, Holding me Here. "May I Call on You?" he asks and I am Inexplicably Dazed and Confused as his Regard Holds Mine. "Sorry?" I Manage. "May I Call on You Some Time – This Thursday Perhaps?"

"For?" I am Choking again.

He flashes me a Quizzical Look in Response. "Do I Really Need a Reason Miss Hale?" "Yes", I conclude, and his Expression Very Suddenly Turns To a dark grim Mask. "Because I Wish To See You Rose." His Burning Regard has gracefully Transformed In To Pools of Darkness, Draining, Pulling Me in, Unwillingly Even.

"OK", The Reply Comes Before I Ever Comprehend. "Very Well Then", he Concludes. "Do You Have a Cell by Means?" I Have To Blink. "Of course. Um", I Had To Fumble Through my Backpack for my android Phone, "696-0397. I Should go." He Seems To Take his Time None The Less Locking my Number in his Blackberry. Then His Regard is Holding Mine again, Morphed Once More In To Pale Placid Pools of gray.

"I Bid You a Good Evening Miss Hale."

I Had To Choke on The Lump Jammed in my Pharynx.

"Good Evening Mr. Grey."

He Cracks my Door Open, and The air is brisk around me as I Take my Leave, Never Once Daring To Look Back.

. . .

Soon as I am Finally Locked away, Safe and Sound Inside my Cubby Hole, I Slump To The Floor, aside From The Door.

_Sunshine is You my Rosemary_.

The Words are Playing Inside my Head: Over and Over again. I Had To Force myself Up Only To Drag myself along To The Bed in The Middle of The Room. I Remain Half Inclined on The Very Edge. On my Dresser is Good Old Jack. Crisp Liquid Fire, Calling my Name, and The Journey Begins.

A Couple of Chugs Deep and I can already Feel myself Sluggishly going Numb. I Reach For The iPod in my Backpack, Plug in The Headphones, and Scroll Till I Find my Precious Pink Floyd.

Here I am Home . . . Here I am Safe . . . More or Less.

My Room is Reasonable: a Single Television across From a Queen Bed. One Medium Sized Fridge in The Corner, aside From a Humble Cooking Space, and a Single Laundry room. I Had Declined any Form of Room Service. People are No good For me and I am Hardly good For Them.

So Why Had I agreed To See Mr. Grey?

Simply because Thursday is My Day Off I suppose. The Dog grooming Shop is Closed Every Thursday. My Managers – The Milligans – Like going Camping, Kayaking, and Hiking on Those Rare Sunny Days, and Even on Dreary Dead Days, When You Can Hear The Tree Tops Weep.

The Surrounding Space in Here is a Faded Shade of Teal Green. The Blinds Shielding The Only Display of a Frame are a Dark auburn, and aside From This is a Small Round Oak Table Including a Single Pair of Chairs.

The Place is Cozy Enough For One.

Falling More So Under The Influence, I Find Myself Thinking of Mr. Grey. He is Very Near Toxic. Those Pale Placid grays Could Draw Even The Dead In, and Every Muscle So Clearly Defined Through The Black Tuxedo, The Silky Crop of Hair Easily as Dark as Onyx. Oh, his Very Skin Seemed To Sparkle under Hindered Rays of Sunshine. Miss Prim and Proper Easily Pales in Comparison Looking Back.

Those Lips . . . Oh Those Luscious Lips.

Could I Bring Myself To Be Rid of Him?

Had I Ever a Single Chance To Pull Back?

_There is a Place Where No One Has a Face Baby Doll _. . . _I Could Take You There_.

Judice Sounds Clear as Day, Piercing Through my Bubble of Bliss, and I Mechanically Reach For Jack.

One Nip. Two Nip. Three Nip. Four. Five. Six. . . . and soon I am Losing Track, Feeling Dumb and Numb as Ever. All Memories Brushed Off. I Remember Pink Floyd's "Time" Happened To be Playing. I also Remember Thinking, Thursday, as Soon as Mr. Grey Came Ringing, I Should Very Kindly Inform him I had Changed my Mind. Spend The Day Relaxing and Probably Recovering, Before The Cycle Recommenced again: all Should be Fair and sound. Of This I Found Myself Only as Sure.

. . .

"Miss Hale."

There is a Cool Rasp Breaching The Barriers of my Subconscious.

"Rosemary."

My Eyes Snap Mechanically Open.

My Head is Pounding and my Blood is Suddenly Pumping Soon as I Realize I am in an Unfamiliar Room. Close Enough, on The Edge of The King Build Bed, Nearly Coddling Me, is The Oh So Memorable Mr. Grey.

"Okay", he is Consoling in a barely audible Echo, "You are Safe." This is all Like One Big Lucid Dream of Mine. No Chance This is Possible. For No Possible or Plausible Reason Could he be Here. No, No. See Only a Dream – This has To be. I am dreaming again. Dreaming of desire and my mind aspires To remain here.

I Try and Blink Myself In To Consciousness. Try and Close my Eyes again, Though Every Time I Open Them I am Being grudgingly Pulled in by Mesmeric Pools of Pale gray. "The pair of us are Here Confined in Escala. Safe", he is Reassuring. "Nearly Home I Found Myself Before Making The Decision To make a Turn Back For The Inn. I So Desired To See You", The Line Sounds So Familiar. "I Found You Nomadic Some Miles From Your Residence. On The Side of The Road. You Refused To Respond as I called Your Name. You appeared So Unfeeling Rose . . . So I guided us back Here. You Fell asleep In The Car. You Never Even Spoke so Much as a Syllable in Response. Mind you I Tried Endlessly."

I Can Barely Process my Surroundings: Can Barely Even Process This Insanely Tall Tale. The Lines in his Forehead Crinkle as he Cocks his Head To One Side. "Is This Common For You?" There are No Words. Even Trying I Could Hardly Bring myself To Summon So Much as a Mumble. "Rose You as good as begged for your End – You Could Nearly Summon . . ." and Then he is Suddenly Speechless and The Pair of us Remain in Silence For as Long as Only Time Can Tell.

Finally he shook his head, as If he himself Needed To Find Some Form of Reason. "I Need To go To. Try and Sleep. I Should be Back Soon Enough If all goes accordingly. One of my guards is To remain behind. His Name is Brooks and he is here To serve any and all of your Needs, as is my personal Housekeeper – Mrs. Jones – Should you require aid of any fashion." He rises and I Process he is Dressed in Only a Snug Black Tee and Slacks. He Smells So good: Toxic as Ever.

Suddenly he is Rummaging Through a Bedside Table and in Seconds he is Beside me again. One of his Hands Comes up and applies some mild pressure To my Locked Mandible before he is Feeding me a Chalky Pale Pill. I Try To Move as he Pours a Spicy Tangy Liquid in To chase The Indescribable Pill Forcibly. Try To Jerk my Head, Only To be Barred by him. "Shhh", he Begins again. "This Should help you sleep Rose . . . You Need To Sleep", are The Final Words I can hear Clearly Before my Eyelids are Slipping Closed, and I can Feel him Slide Some Thing Like a Cool Silky Fabric, Shielding my Eyes.

. . .

When I regain consciousness I can See The Dusk has already Consumed The Day. And here I Had Remained. This is No Dream – I am Sure – and as I Force myself Up I Have To Slog To Prop myself up on my Elbows. There is a Face mask a Couple of inches from me. Is This The Silky Fabric?

Damn all This To Hell! I Conclude as The Rush of Panic is Only beginning To Consume and absorb. I Roll On my Side and Land on The Floor, nearly falling on my face, and I had To force myself To Rise off of The Cool Marble Floor. Soon as I Do, I Find I am Only Dressed in a gray Thermo Hanging Pass my Thighs.

Dare I Search for my unceremonious black dress?

I Hardly Sleep Walk – Less on Occasion I Suppose.

Oh in The Name of The unseen Lord – and on This Day of all Days – Why, Why, Why?!

Never mind any of This: I Need To Head Back To The Inn. Head Back Home Before Mr. Grey is Back. He May Very Well Try and Drug me again. He Had Easily Done So Earlier Today and The Chalky Pale Pill Seemed To Labor Much Too Quickly. There is a Floor To Ceiling Frame Behind me Displaying a Full View of The Evening Skyline. If I Can Manage To Take my Leave I can Make The Train. Oh If only I could find my Dress, black Dress, black Dress black Dress!

Suddenly There is a Rap Coming From The Double Doors across From The Bed. "Miss Hale?" The Tone is Unfamiliar and I am Ready To Choke Before I Can Bring myself To Ever Respond. One of The Double Doors Cracks Open and a Man Pokes his Head in To The Room Flicking on golden Beams coming From The Chandelier On The Ceiling, dim and gloomy, my boggled brain Only has Enough Time To Make Sense of The Scene To a fairly minimal degree. The Man is Tall and bald, dressed in a Charcoal Colored Tuxedo. "Good Evening Miss Hale", he begins in a Much Too Fragile Somber Sounding Tone. "My apologies. Mr. Grey has Ordered me To Check on You. May I be of any aid To You?" Clearly This is The guardian – Brooks – I can recall precisely. "My Things?" I can manage only This much.

He Moves In To The Room, remaining aside from The half open doors. "Your belongings Had Been Taken To Launder. Mr. Grey has Ordered Fresh apparel For You. I can Bring you Some of The range If You Should Desire." "Range?" I am Choking again. "Yes Mam", he Confirms. "I Need To go Home", I am Panicking. "I Need Some Thing - any Thing - I only require a ride Home." Brooks Seems To Break Before he Speaks again. "Mr. Grey Should Be approaching briefly. Perhaps You Could" – "I Need To go Home", I End his monologue Then and There, all Manners be Damned.

He runs a Hand along his gleaming Head. "Miss Hale I am afraid Mr. Grey Desires for You To" – "Take me Home – I Need To go Home!" I Snap, my Tone Nearly Trembling, as my Body – Every Limb – Every Muscle – begins To Shake Furiously. Then, Ever so Suddenly, Mr. Grey appears from behind him. He is Holding The Door Open. "Brooks", he addresses him and my chaperon is Turning To Face him. "You may Leave us", he Calmly orders. Brooks Turns Back To me Before Taking his Formal Leave . . . "My apologies Once More Miss Hale and . . . my condolences."

"I Need To go Home", I can Only manage The Same Senseless Demand as The Door is Closing behind him and Only Then Does his Full Focus Fall on me. "Yes. I Very Clearly Heard Earlier On." Then he is Edging Near To Me. "Rose do you Remember Our One Ended Discussion This Morning?" I gulp and Nearly Choke on my Dribble. "You are Indisposed. I Think You Should Remain Here For The Time Being. This is Simply For your being . . . and selfishly for my personal assurance."

He is soaring high beyond my Fragile Form and Every Thing around him appears To be Fading and Dispersing. "So", he is going on, as Casually as a Maniac Can, "Enjoy a Rinse. Then maybe you can Join me for dinner. You are much Too Thin and I Dare say you appear Unusually Pale. Surely You were Trekking in The Cold For Far Too Long a Time before I Came across You." "I . . . I Need To go Home. Take me Home", I can Barely Speak – Can barely Think. Can Barely Even Move From The Space I Remain, Locked in Place. He Sighs. "OK", he Confirms, and Then he is Inexplicably Holding me In Place Before I Can See a Syringe appear in one of his Hands, and There is The Jab of a Needle Being Plunged Some Tender Place on The Underside of my Neck.

My Vision is Surely Blurring and in The Same all of my Senses are Tiring Thin as I Can Feel him Laying me Back on The Bed. "Miss Hale", The Cool Calm Rasp Sounds in One Ear Like an Angel's Melody, "Please Comprehend I Mean You No Harm. I Only Mean To Keep You Safe . . . You. Are. Mine."

This Much and The Darkness is Pulling Me Under.

**WARNING: To all of my former fans. I apologize for The year long delay and do promise This kind of mishap should be occurring no more. I have been busy working on my personal Novel To be published one day soon and as a consequence I had To pull back on Fan Fiction. In any case for Those of you around I ask you To please Take The Time To re-read This 1****ST**** CHAPTER as There are many changes included and much added info all crucial To This piece. **

**Please Do Enjoy!**


	2. Poison

**POISON**

I Dream I am Running Through an Obscure Maze of Evergreen, Plagued by a Thick Red Fog. In The End, all I can Bring Myself To Find is The Infamous Mr. Grey, his Placid Regard gleaming in The Darkness.

Each Time He appeared Only as Pleased To See Me.

. . .

Only The Piano Echoes Breached my Subconscious.

Coming from a Far off place, barely audible in The beginning, as I am Sluggishly Regaining all of my Senses.

Darkness: How Long Had I Been Unconscious? And, as If On Cue, I Can Hear The Somber Music Come To a Close. Only Seconds Had Passed Before The Door Comes Open and The Chandelier is Suddenly Beaming, Fairly Dim, Forming a Lifeless ambiance, and Forcing me To Turn my Head To One Side. Dear God There he is again. Mr. Grey's Demeanor is Seemingly Peaceful Though There is an Eerie Kind of glimmer in his gloriously gray pools of life, Shining, Like a Pair of Crazy Diamonds in The Sky, as he regards me.

I Labor To Prop Myself up in The Bed Before I grasp One of my Legs is Immobile. Coming From Under Me I Can Hear a Clinking Sound. Upon Scanning For The Source I can See a Pair of Handcuffs Locked round One of my ankles, Holding me Chained To a Corner of The Dark Oak Bed Frame. "Pardon me", he breaks The Silence. "I Feared If you Came To During my absence you Could Begin To Panic Again." I Force myself To gulp. Blink The degrading Tears already Building Off.

"Why are you Doing This?" I Manage To Keep my Tone Even, If Only For Long Enough. "If I Release You, Could You Promise To Do as I Say?" he asked Ignoring my Senseless Inquiry. My Mind is Trying Dynamically To Remember The Many Hours, Though Each and Every One Has Been Seemingly Scrubbed From my Mind. None The Less I am Trying Hopelessly To Piece Some of The Evenings Come and Long Since Passed. The Thing Inside me is Up again. The raging, greedy, fiend of a Thing Kicking and Screaming, Thrashing Ferociously, all in The same coaxing me along.

"I Promise." The Solemn Vow Leaves my Lips and Before I Can Blink again he is by The End of The Bed Undoing The Cuffs Using a Small golden Key. Soon as I am Freed I Jerk my Leg back and Finally Prop myself Up, Pulling The Bedspread High Up around my Knees and coiling my arms Mechanically around my Legs. Then he Rises, Squaring his Shoulders Off as he Does So. Only a Small Space Divides Us. "You Fear Me Though You Should Fear Yourself So Much More Rose", he begins again. "Tell me . . . What is Happening Here Precisely? I Sense You and I go Mad, Incapable of Reason. You Sense Me and Suddenly You are Heading For The Hills in The Dead of The Darkness."

Much Too Calm.

Much Too Cool.

"In The Beginning, When I Tracked You Down Hoping Only To Pass on To You Jason Taylor's Remains Proceeding his Inexplicable Passing, I desired Simply To Do This and Only This." Slickly he ambles closer, Only a couple of Paces, Before he Kneels alongside The Edge of The Bed, his Palms Lingering, Only Inches From Mine. "Then I See You. Headed Back From The Shops One Morning." This Rueful Smirk Cracks Through his Hard Mask. "You Had So Many Dogs – In The Beginning I Feared Those Unclean Things Did Belong To You, The Mangy Bunch. Then I Came Back. For Days all I Could Think To Do is Come Back. So I did – again and again Rose. I Looked To You and I Could Feel You . . . Could Feel You Designed To be Mine From The Beginning."

"Mind You I Tried To Keep Myself From You For So Long. So Many Days – So Many Weeks on End I Had Endured Rose. Then There You Came Trekking. Like Time Heard Us. Some Unseemly alarm gone off in The air and I could hardly Drive off and Hope for This To Pass . . . The hell if I did." In a Single Fluid Flash he is On The Bed Beside me and Cool Fingers are Tracing along one of my cheeks, his Thumb Lingering on my Lip. "I Could Hardly Take You Back To Your Drink, and The Bed of Misery You Lay in Every Day, Only Mopping The Hours Up as They Pass."

Then he Suddenly Pulled Back, Remaining Only Close Enough, So I Could Feel The Cool Clashes of air, brushing along my Pharynx, as The Lungsful Escaped Pale Plump Lips Fixed in a Hard Line. "I am Sure Here and For The Time You are Terrified of Me and You do Possess Every Possible Reason To Be. I Only ask You Oblige me To Make amends properly Rose. I Could Take Care of You. I Could Keep You Safe." I Had To Labor and Possibly Remember any Form of Speech. Remember Reason If Only The Mere Semblance.

"You Say Your Soul's Desire is To Keep me Safe?" I Finally Manage. "Then Please", I am Nearly Choking, "Take me Home . . . Take me Home Mr. Grey." This is my Final Plea. In The Same, None The Less, he is Shaking his Head. "No. Rosemary I Beg You To Find Reason!" his Speech Sounded Feverish, Though Never Lacking Urgency, and he Took my Hands Suddenly, Clasping Them in His. "You are Safe Here. The pair of us are Safe. If I simply released you from my charge – To Endure Seeing you Leave again", he Pauses and I Can See The mask harden . . . "The gods Forbid me Rose. I Could Hardly Forgive Myself."

Pale grays are Burning – Nearly Smoldering – as his regard holds Mine. "Dare I ask if You Care for a Drink", he is Offering, "Some Liquid courage perhaps?" There is No Use in arguing. No Use in Running. No Use in Ever Trying. I am Trapped in This Malicious Mansion, Dazed and Confused, Some place amid The Clouds. "Jack." I Have To Force The Single Syllable and The Hard Mask is Morphing once more Before my Very Eyes as his Expression Changes In To One of genuine Concern. "Very Well Then", his compliance Comes in an anxious Kind of Whisper. "Perhaps You Should Take Care To Clean Up. Brooks has assured me The apparel should Be To Your Liking."

Then he Suddenly Rises, Leaving me Feeling as Exposed as Ever, Before I Find a Hand is Being Offered To me. "I Dare Say You Sleep Sounder Than The Dead Miss Hale . . . and You Do Seem To Have So Much More To Say in Your Sleep", he adds. In The Same my Cheeks are Flushing and I Reach my Doggedness, Pushing The Bedspread aside, Before Taking his Hand, and Mr. Grey is Helping me Up So his Form is Soaring High Beyond Mine. From This angle he Resembles Some Kind of Cosmic Being: a dark angel in disguise Perhaps? The Likes of This magnificence, a graceless god so pure, and domineering, Likely Unimaginable in any comprehendible Sense.

For a Brief Spell he Seems To Be Drinking Me In, Like I am Some Personal Meal of His, an Oh So Special Order. Then he Closes his Eyes, Sighs, and Releases my Hand Before he is Backing Off For a Change. "I should Leave You To Tend Your Needs. You are To find your apparel in The Room Behind You, and a couple of accompanying pieces in This Dresser", he seems To glide aside so I am able To See The Tall Dresser in a Far Corner of The Room, alongside The Floor To Ceiling Display, and I Spy a Pair of Double Doors Leading On To a Fair Balcony Exposing The glorious Skyline. "Please Miss Hale", he Regains my Full Focus, "Take care To be good Yes?"

"Yes", I Confirm Drained and Crumbling Inside.

. . .

The Laundry Room Could as Easily be Considered a Palace or a Sensuous Spa.

Enfolded in Elegance, as is The general design of This Pleasurable Palace, I am Sure: a Clean, Modern, and Nearly Surgical Room.

The Spacious Cascade is Made up of gray Marble, and as I Cleanse myself, Using a Loofa To anally Scrub Every Crevice of my Body, I am Thinking of my Teeny Tiny Room and The Humble Inn and I am Safe, and Sound, and Free. This Leads To my Remembering my Job. Oh Dear God, The Job I Once Had by This Day and Time: a simple couple of Days, No Turn Ups, and No Phone Call Usually Does Equal Unemployed. Barely a Handful of Days, and I am Kidnapped, Unemployed, and Helpless in This Trap

This is Life as of This Day. My Life Likely Hanging in The Fragile Balance. Though, Through all of This, I Find I am Much Too Numb. Hopelessly Numb as I am Hopelessly Trapped, Confined Inside This Layer.

Soon as I am Finished, I Carefully Slip on a Black Lace Bra and a Skimpy Pair of Degrading Undies, accompanied by a Single Black Tee and a Pair of Black Thermo Leggings. My Thin Dark Hair is Up, Pulled Back in The Usual Bun, and I Never Once Dare To Look in The Mirror. For I Only Rarely Desire To Face The Thing Inside: The Thing Cackling in Response. The Thing Relishing and Rolling in all of This agony. Upon Leaving The Laundry, I Cherish The Precious Final Seconds, Before Forcing Myself To Move Unceremoniously across The Room. Every Move is Mechanical and My Legs Seem To Be Trembling Under my Fragile Form By The Time I Crack The Bedroom Door Open.

"Come."

The Single Command Sounds, Like an angel's Echo in This Darkness, and my Focus is Rancorously Pulled.

Pale Pools of Burning gray are Forcing Every Single Muscle in my Body To Respond. Forcing my Legs To Drag On, and I Could Break, as I Reach The Small Island, and I am Only Capable of This Much Because of The Spellbinding Figure Rising as I Make my guarded approach.

"This Day has Been Very Trying", The address Comes in a Cool Rasp Before he Takes One of my Hands in his and Firmly Tugs, Forcing me On To a High Chair Paying Careful Homage To The Island. My Head is in a Fog as he Takes his Leave, rounding a Corner of The ample Living area before Reappearing, Only inches across From me, Edging Close To The Rich Cooking Space. Then he is Rummaging around an Enormous Fridge Before he Turns To Face me Once More Holding Numerous Pieces of glass Tupperware and he Carefully Lines up Each One along The Surface of The Cooking Space's Marble Top.

"Usually I am One To Relish in The Silence", he Begins again, "Silence is a Rare Occurrence in my Biosphere." In The Same, Laying a Pair of Dishes on The Marble Top, he is Snapping Open The Tupperware Lids One by One, and Inside I am Cringing. "Today, None The Less, and To my Surprise, I Found Myself Nearly Sinking In To Myself. Is There Some Thing Displeasing You Rose?" he is suddenly Inquiring.

His Heady Regard Holds Mine and I can Barely Think of Speech. "I Should Inform You I am a Vegan", I Manage, "Sorry", The apology comes in a croak. I am Nearly Choking and The air is Barely Coming as he Cocks his Head To One Side. "Hmm", he concedes, "So This Lamb is Probably a Bad Idea?" I Manage a Single Nod. "And The Cheese? Perhaps The Pair of Us Could Reach a Fair Compromise This Day." I could crush him.

"I did Compromise", I Begin Trying Very Hard To Remain Calm, "Mr. Grey my Being here –Me Ever Even Speaking To You – is The Only Compromise I can Bare and This Even Minimally. My veganism is as good as any dreamed up religion. So", I manage, "I Refuse To Bring Harm By any means for anyone upon any animal For Simple Selfish Needs and This much of myself I do mean To keep. Even if I am "yours" as you so fixedly proclaim. So I Suppose I Should Prepare To be Drugged?"

The Hard Mask is Back and his Expression appears as grim as Ever all The Time he is Looking Upon Me. "I Only Ever Drugged you in Order To Keep you Safe", he Finally Speaks in an Icy Clipped Tone, and, in a Single Fluid Flash, Pieces of glass Seared in blood are Crumbles on The Floor. I Can Hear Them Being Crushed like snails shells on The Marble Tiles, as he moseys off in a mood and Soon Enough Disappears.

I am Trying Hard To appear Numb To all of This before he Reappears from Behind, as if from the air, and Casually Kicks Back on The Chair Beside Mine Before an apple Suddenly Comes Rolling across The Marble Surface. "In The Morning I Shall Send Brooks To The Local Grocer's. For The Time Being This is The Bare Minimum and Consider Yourself Lucky." Then and There I Take The apple in One Hand, Press The Thing To my Lips, and Begin To Force Feed Myself. Soon as I am Finally Finished, I Carelessly Toss The Core To The Floor. "Mrs. Jones is going To adore you", he admonishes.

I Refuse To Respond.

In The Same he Turns in Place and I Boldly Mimic Him So The Pair of Us are Face To Face. "During Your Long Slumber", his speech is Like a Solemn Echo Ringing in my Ears, "You Spoke of", and he Pauses Looking Highly Confused, "The Place . . . and No One has a Face?"

"Yes", I Confirmed Dryly.

"Is This a Place of Significance?" I Need To Smile as The Inquiry Comes If Only in Self Defense. "Once", I Managed, "Many Years Came To Pass Since Then. The Dreams are Only a Reminder By This Time." I Carefully Pull in a Lung full as The air Comes and Remains For a Time Before Dispersing From Me. "Someone Once Told Me I Should Take Care To Remember. Remembering is Crucial. For . . . If us as a People Lose all of Our Memories, Surely One Day, Each and Every Soul, Should Surely Find Only They are Damned in This Time and in This Obscure Place."

_Lose Yourself_.

Judice Suddenly Came To Conquer The Old Score.

_Take Care To Never Lose Yourself Baby Doll_.

_Memories Keep Us Here, Hold The Souls Bound and, Remind Us all of The Pureness, The goodness Once Embedded in all of Us_ . . . _The Innocence . . . These Too Remind Us The Innocence is No More. _

_Simply an Illusion Made up of Only Sound, and Mind, and Many Sad Sorry Hopes . . . and Fear Too. You See The Fear is a Seed Embedded in all of Us, Designed To Keep Us all grounded. _

"Rose?" The Many Memories are consuming. Running in The Same Odd Kind Of Loop. "Hey!" I Force Myself To Face The delusional angel Once More, Though reason has gone from me – Judice has robbed me blind – and I find myself losing Track of Time. "Sorry", I Manage in a Feeble Echo of my Old Self, "Remembering So Much Can Be a Challenge." "Such as You", he Regards. I Brace Myself. "Or You", I Challenge in Turn. "Mr. Grey I am no good for you . . . on any occasion. I damage people badly . . . The Thing inside demands This much . . . This is all I am capable of – all I could Ever be capable of."

In The Same He beholds a Familiar Small glass Jug, nearly hidden behind a series Of Ceramic Candle Holders, Ideally grouped In a Corner of The Island's gleaming surface, Only Inches From his Reach. Inside The Miniscule Jug There is an Unclouded Fluid Shimmering Under dull beams as he unhinges The Cork and Divides a Fair Measure In To The Pair Of Paper Cups. "Take One", he Imperiously Orders and I Numbly Do as I am Told.

"Pure Moonshine", he Unnecessarily Informs, "Brooks Personally Rescued This From The Inn in doing my bidding. I Figured This Should Make Things Much Easier." In The Same I am Up and The Cup Drops From my hand To The Floor. "I should be your demise if you fail To head my guidance, and your empire – To The Ruins! You are only as mad as you Think you are . . . I am a mess of his doing", I manage, "of his design, made only for a single purpose, and I should be The End of you . . . because This is all I can do."

"So please spare me your head . . . spare yourself and Take me home . . . I am begging you", I am choking again. In response he rises and begins To amble, closer and closer, as I am backing off. "Tell me Miss Hale – do you sincerely Think I am a man made To comply To such maddened demands?" "I Think you should head my guidance if only for your sake Mr. Grey. I Think you should be rid of me once and for all – scrub all Traces of me from your mind, and by no means should you look back."

Only Then Does he Pounce, Pulling Me In, Much Too Close To his Form, Only as Firm and Cold as he Looks, Holding Me Locked in Place. "Nobody abandons me Rose . . . No Soul has Ever Even Dared To Dream of Doing This Much . . . Your presence is irreplaceable and I Mean To Make You Mine . . . by any means Necessary . . . Call This Much Due Diligence." He Releases Me and I can Feel Some Thing Deep Inside of Myself Trembling in Response. The Thing inside is Rolling . . . "I aim To Please Miss Hale . . . and I Shall be your Source of Pleasure – of reason – I Shall be all To you. You are To Comply To my Every Need – Each and Every One of my Desires . . . and You are To Love This – Live For This."

"You are Mad", I croak. In response There is Only The Malicious glimmer in his Eyes and a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Only as Mad as You Surely Made Me Rose." Only Then Does he Lunge Crushing his Solid Form In To Mine so my Body goes Limp Trapped in The Firm Embrace. Cool Finger Tips are Tracing Small Circles along The Small of my Back. "You Smell Like The Sun", he Says This in a Pained Kind of Murmur, as his Hands Begin To Roam, Higher and Higher up my Backside.

"Sunshine all Mine", he breaks, before his regard holds mine again. Cold, icy pale grays condemning me. "Rose . . . This is The Only Way I Know How." In The Same There is The Sound of a Snarl, a Fierce Inhumane Sound, Before Cool Lips are Crushing Mine, and Our Tongues are Engaged in a Synchronized Dance. Time Seems To Cease as The Spell is Consuming, Possessing my Cursed Soul, all The Time During The Pull is Draining, Pushing Clear Through My Many Barriers, Easily Subduing My Subconscious.

Then He Finally Pulls Back and I Find Myself Feeling More So Drained Than Usual. I am Shocked Cold by The Sudden Sense of Feeling – The Inexplicable Emerging Producing Such a Euphoric Essence, Seeming To Forcibly Silence The Hounding Thing Inside. My Former Life Only a Dream: Surely I had been living half asleep, simply dragging my body along For The ride. _Yes_. This Much is True. The angel Come To Break me Free, and in His arms I can see again. I can feel The Magnificence – his Magnificence – The blinding Radiance – and To Think so much Time had Passed Since I could see The Sun. Then he Released Me.

"The Pair of Us Could Make This Endure Rose", he Echoes my Imaginings. "I Can Feel You . . . Like a Flash of Brilliance in This Darkness . . . and I Can See You . . . You are Danger . . . Danger Pure as Ever and Only as Undeniable." "Yes", I manage, "and Danger is of a Cingular Purpose." "Purpose is an illusion Rose . . . and Regardless of all, Could you be Capable of Denying Yourself This Much?" he Challenges, "Pure bliss in a single kiss? This bliss surrounds us – holds us – only us. So There is no More Room For Denial . . . I helped you . . . you are helping me . . . and Time Take Us To Hell and Back . . . None The Less The Pair of Us are To Remain Bound Rose."

Then and There he Leans in and Presses his Forehead To Mine before Cool Palms Hold My Face Cupped in his Hands. "There is To be Only Us Here . . . and There is no Such Thing as Chance Miss Hale."

Reason is no more: gone for good I am so sure. There is Only The Dark angel. The Dark angel Come Calling For The Thing Inside . . . Come To Lay his Holy grace Upon Me . . . Only Me . . . The Same as There is Only Us. "Say I did agree To be Yours – Surely There Should be Some Terms?"

In The Same Cool Lips are Crushing Mine So Much More Fiercely This Time. So Much More Primal, as his Hands Begin To Journey, and Soon I am being Hiked Up before My Legs are Mechanically Coiling around his Torso. "Call This a Devil's Bargain Miss Hale . . . and Simply Remember This", The Final Ruling Comes in a Broken Rasp.

**Much Time Has Passed and I To aim To Please. I do beg you all Pardon my absence as I mean To Begin again and as Surely Finish This Heady Tale. As I advised Before, To any and all former Readers, please Take The Time To reread These First Two Chapters as Much has been revised and The Info should be crucial Leading To The Path Forward. Thank you To all for The Reads, Reviews, and Support. Heads Up CHAPTER 3 is in Progress and Nearly Finished!**


	3. Blood

**BLOOD**

He Had Taken Me.

Taken my Soul, and all Such a Thing Could Offer in The Process, Plunging My Mind, and Body in To a Place of Pure, Placid Bliss, and he Had Enjoyed Himself as He Filled Me To My Brim. The pair of Us Remained Laid Back on The Cool Marble Floor, My Head on His Shoulder, One of his arms Curled Round my Hipline.

"Did you Enjoy yourself?" He Broke The Engulfing Silence. "Thoroughly", I Responded Rebelling in The Spell. "I Do aim To Please Miss Hale." "Yes . . . You Do", I Could Hardly Disagree, Sighing, as His grace Raced Through My Insides. "If The Pair of Us are To Truly Do This, None The Less, Do You Mean To Hold Me Prisoner For as Long as The Time Should Linger?" I Could Hear an Echo of a Laugh Come Rumbling Before The Silence Fell For a Time. "Our Time is To Be Endless . . . and No", he affirmed. "You are my Fuel, my Drink, My Soul's Only Desire Miss Hale. I Could No More Keep You Bound as a Mindless Play Thing Than I Could Keep Myself From Sinking Myself Deep In To You."

"I Took You as I Did Because I Found Myself Compelled in The Dead of Such Darkness. I Needed To Rescue You From Yourself and Time For You To Truly Comprehend My Reasoning. You are Mine Rose and Mine You Shall Remain Till The End of all Time . . . So Long as You Keep Your Promises I Too Should Remain Bound To all of Mine, Though I Should No Longer Condone Your Reckless Manner. Escala is Your Home From This Day and You are No Longer Like a Commoner Roaming The Roads and Laboring For Simple Pennies." I Had To Think on This Proposal.

"Did You Plan To Find Me?" I Too Found Myself Compelled in This Time and in This Place. "Only a Miracle Made by Chance Darling One I am No Keeper of Prophecies Though I Do Pride Myself in Such a Union." I Raised My Head So I Could Face Him and Rearranged Myself On To One Side. "You Think I am Your Soul's Desire, If I am Being Sincere I Think You Can Only See The Half of Me", I Managed. "One Morning You Should Surely Rise and See . . . The Only Dream I am is The One You Made Me Up To Be." I Did Mean This. The Thing Inside Seemed To Suddenly Rise From The Spell Like Slumber.

_She Has a Sleepless Mind and a Soundless Soul._

In The Same I Could Feel The Blood Pumping, Nearly Boiling, and The Pounding in my Head Had Recommenced as If On Cue. "Perhaps You Think Yourself No More Than Trouble, a Foolish Imp, or Hardly Enough Miss Hale", The angel's Echo Came Breaching Through The Fearsome Pain. "I Should Keep You Safe and Sound None The Less and Dare You Regress I Should Be There To Pick Up The Pieces . . . Rose?"

His Full Focus Suddenly Fell on Me Though I had already risen and Had Begun To Dress Myself. "I Need To go", I announced Only Half Conscious, and If you Blinked You as Surely Could Miss Him, as he Rose and Slipped on His Slacks. "Beg Pardon?" he inquired, Edging Closer by The Second. "I Need To go", I Confirmed. "Some Shoes Please", I Demanded. "No", his Response Only as Mechanic as Mine Had Been, "Darling you are Simply Losing Touch. I Should Bring You Back Once More If Need Be." My Skull Could Crack as I Sensed The Presence of Judas.

_Sunshine is You my Rosemary . . . _

_You Can Blink . . . You Can Scream . . . You Can Cry . . . _

"Rose?" I Found Myself Trapped in His Embrace. "Look To Me Darling . . . You are Only Dreaming", I Could Hear Him Consoling as I Tried Hopelessly To Break Free of Him. "Please!" I Begged Unable To Regain Full Focus.

_Done This all Before Baby Doll . . . Same Old Song and Dance . . . _

Judas's Malicious Mugging ambled On and On, Consuming Me From The Inside, as The Mind Numbing Throbs Pushed For More . . . "only You and I Here Rose", The angel's Echo Broke Through Only in Rubbles. "STOP!" I Pleaded, Pulling Back From Him, Though He Held Me Firm This Much I Could Feel.

_He Can Hardly Rescue You . . . Nobody Can . . . _

_Need Some Help My Sunshine?_

In a Sudden Flash I Found Myself Free and Surrounded by Fern Trees in The Middle of No Man's Land. The Sound of Frogs, and Birds, and Snapping Branches Surrounded Me. I Had No Shoes and The Blood Trickled From My Bare Ends. The Darkness Made all of This Seem Pure as One Could Dream and Some Seeming Seconds Had gone by Before I Found My Face Mirrored in The Creek. Beads of Cold Perspire Remained Embedded on my Forehead and I Could Scarcely Bring Myself To Recall The Journey Here.

I Found Myself Surrounded by The Ho Jungle. The Landscape as Familiar as The Back of My Hand. I Concluded Perhaps Only Some Miles From The Main Road and a Fair Expanse From The Bordering Trail. I Could Hear The Sound of Judas Laughing as I Tried To Push Through The Fear and Remember. Surrounded by The Darkness I Remained Paused in Place Under Silken Moon Beams.

_There's No Use . . . You are as Damned as I am Baby Doll . . . _

"Miss Hale?" The Familiar Tone Seemed To Shock Me Back To Life and I Turned Rapidly in My Place Only To Find Brooks Some Yards From Me. He Had Broken Through The Brush, Dressed Only in a Dark Tank Top and Jeans. "You Okay?" I Could See a Compound Tribal Design Taking Up Each of His Biceps and I Could Decipher The Concern Playing on His Expression as He Began his gradual approach. "You are a Quick One." I Could Feel The Chills Coursing Through Me. "You Need To go", I admonished. "The Darkness is Coming and Then There Should be No Take Backs . . . Brooks", I had To gasp as The air Came, "Your Name is Brooks."

"Yes", he affirmed, "and I come in search of you on Behalf of Chris – Mr. Grey", he Seemed as gone as I Had Been. "He Searches For You as I Speak . . . Please Miss Hale The Longer You Remain Here The More You Endanger Yourself." "No", I Managed, "Brooks You are in Danger . . . Did I Bring Harm To Him – Did I Bring any Harm To You?" He Edged Closer and Closer. "Hardly Miss Hale, a Brief Scuffle Occurred and You Disappeared. I Found You and The Mr Engaged in a Clash of Kinds and he Simply asked For my aid in guiding you To The Bed . . . Then You Broke Free and . . . You are Quick. You skipped by The Cameras, The Doormen, The Desk Clerks, You yourself can only imagine I suppose. I Found You by Simple Chance. The Many Days I Tracked You . . . I Remembered You Coming Here Many a Time." "Tell Him You Failed Then", I Managed.

"Miss Hale", He Edged Closer and, Before I Could Make My Run, Suddenly, I Found Myself Locked in The Familiar Solid Embrace. Mr. Grey Had Come From Behind and Held Me Firm To Him. "Easy Sir", I Could Hear Brooks in The Background as I Kicked and Flailed For Freedom. "You Think You Can Run From Me?" The Cool Rasp Came in One Ear. "Darling You Think Yourself Mad? I Feel The Need To Inform You I am Much Madder." In The Blink of an Eye He Spun Me Round in His arms.

"No!" I shrieked in response. "Yes!" he nearly roared, "Nobody abandons me Rose. So Scream and Kick. Makes No Difference To Me", he appeared a madman as he pulled me in closer and, in The Same he Buried his Face in To The Crook of My Neck, and I Could Feel The Piercing Prick as He Clamped on To my Flesh and Began To Suck as Hard as He Could. No Sooner He Had Pulled Back and I Could See a Pair of Clearly Defined Sharpened Fangs. The Blood Dripped From Them as He Traced His Tongue across His Lips. "Sleep Soundly Darling", he Said Before Scooping Me Up in His arms and, as Surely, I Did Find Myself Falling Under, and My Eyelids Slipped Closed as My Head Fell Back on To His Shoulder.

"Lead Us Brooks", I Heard The Final Order.

Crimson.

Crimson all around The Surrounding Space, and I Laid Back on a Bed of Cool Silk, Facing The Dark Panels of The Ceiling Top. I Had To Blink Before Reason Came and I Could Only Sparingly Recall The Hours Passed.

The angelic Mask of a Man appeared To be Drinking Me In, Scanning Me From Head To Toe, Before His Regard Locked on Mine. "You are More of a Challenge Than I Could Dream Miss Hale . . . I Dare Say I Feel as a Young Man. No Plans, No Preamble." I Managed Only To Incline My Head Before He Held Me Pinned in Place Using Only a Single Hand. "Do You Remember?" he inquired, his head cocking To one side, as his hungry regard seemed To roam my body more so greedily.

I Sighed Looking From Him To The Floor. "You Tell Me", I Managed, and The Hard Mask Suddenly Formed Replacing His Cherub Like Elegance. "I Hardly Planned For This", he Confessed in a Solemn Rasp. In a Single Fluid Flash of Time, He Held My arms Pinned To My Side, and Before I Could Blink, He Lingered alongside My Half Limp Form. "I Should Be Begging For a Hard Merciless Penance." "Then you and I agree", I Chimed in Numbly. One of His Hands Came To Caress my Neck Tenderly.

"Dare I Release You?" I Rolled My Eyes Because I Sensed His True Concern. "I Could Hardly Run If I Desired as Much." He Freed Me In The Same, Reclining Back on The Padded Headboard, and I Managed To Bring Myself Up, Making Sure To Remain In My Place. "You are Far From Human?" I Could Scarcely Speak. "Far From", he Confirmed, Only an Echo To My Findings.

I Blinked If Only To Keep Some Semblance of Composure.

Then There Came a Hand on My Shoulder Before He Pulled Me Back To Him and Crushed Me To His Side. "You Need Hardly Fear Me Miss Hale. You Made Your Run This Day and I Complied." My Focus Fell on Him. "This Much I Remember and Then You Did Send Brooks For Me." "Some Thing along Those Lines", He Confirmed. "Your Head is Like a Mad House . . . I Desired To See The Ends You Could Reach."

I Nearly Choked on a Laugh. "Judas Likes To Call To Me", I Managed. "Then The Darkness Comes and . . . I am More or Less Only Half Conscious For The Time." "This Much I Managed To Process Miss Hale. I Only Fed on You in a Foolish Endeavor To Bring You Back To Me." I Laid My Head Back on His Shoulder. "I Think You Managed Enough." Cool Fingers Brushed Up My Side. "I Suppose I Did." He Pulled Me in Closer. "Brooks?" I Inquired in a Mangled Mumble. "Off To His Tasks", he Reaffirmed. "Is He . . .?" I Managed and He Sighed in Response. "Only Me", he said Before Bringing a Finger Up To Trace My Lips and Then Forcing My Chin Up So I Had To Face Him.

"You Need Hardly Concern Yourself. Brooks is My Business and Far From Yours." I Could Hardly Bring Myself To Respond, and In The Same Cool Lips Crushed Mine, and The Dance Had Begun Once More. He Rolled Me On To My Backside, Spreading My Legs, and Crushing Himself To Me. "Rose", He Said My Name Like a Prayer. "Hmm", I Could Only Manage as He Dragged This On. "Mine", he Seemed To be Only Reassuring Himself as His Hard Member Suddenly Brushed along My Small Folds. "Yes", I Reaffirmed, and as I Pushed Myself In To Him He Moaned in Response.

"No More Running . . . I Should Keep You To Myself . . . Only Mine", There Came His Broken Rask Before He Pushed Himself Deep Inside of Me and Began To Lunge Furiously in a Mad Rage, and I Could Feel Cool Lips Brushing My Skin Before Fangs Suddenly Pierced The Flesh of My Nipples. "Yes", I Managed in Response, and I Had To gasp For The air. I Hooked My arms Round His Neck, and He Leaned in To Me, Pumping Harder, as His Passion Rose. "I Could Die Inside of You", He Spoke in Half Broken Syllables, and I Moaned in Turn, Nearly Shaking Under Him.

"To This Innocence I Should Render – Sink – My Burdened Soul", He Professed and My Bandaged Legs Came Up and Coiled Round Him, Sealing Our Heady Embrace. Fangs Pierced My Neck as I Curled Trembling Fingers In To The Silky Crop of His Head. "More", I Pleaded Unconsciously, and a Snarl Came in Response.

"Oh Yes My Darling", There Came The Rich Rasp, "So Much More", and He Plunged Deeper and Deeper, Till My Thighs Trembled, and My Insides Seemed To Quake in Time, Before I Reached My End.

There and Then His Snarls Deepened. "Is Your Soul Mines To Keep?" He Managed and I Could Feel Him Suddenly Holding Himself Back. I Pushed Myself In To Him . . . "Your Soul's Only Desire", and in Response He Thrashed Himself In To Me, Releasing all The Essence He Had To Offer. The Cool Member Pulsed and Jerked Inside of Me, as He Moaned in Response, Pressing Himself Deeper and Then Impossibly Deeper.

Before My Senses Could Discern Our Surroundings, He Had Pulled Himself From Me and Buried His Face amid My Thighs, Licking My Small Juicy Folds Clean, His Tongue as Cool as Icicles. "More For Me My Darling", He Nearly Demanded, as He Labored Me To His Doing, and More Did Come as He Pulled Me To Him, and Drank Me Deeply, Till I Hardly Had an Offering.

He Had Been The One and Only To Bless This Temple, and as Such He Should Remain. Soon as He Had Finished, He Came Up and I Slumped Myself In To Him, as He Pulled Me Closer In. "Pure Bliss is Inside of You", The Echo Came In To one Ear, as His Fingers Ran Up My Hip Bone. "I am Yours . . . My Precious Rose", He Nearly Sung, and I Feared He Could Undo Me Once More, as He Buried a Single Finger Inside of Me and Spun Me Round and Round. "More For Me", He Beckoned, Before He Sunk His Fangs Deep In To The Crook of My Neck . . . and So Much More Did Come.

He Had Carried Me Up Through The Palace of Pleasure, Back To The Fairly Familiar Bedroom, and Laid Me On The Bed Before Slipping in Beside Me. He Kissed My Lips, and I Could Hardly Help Responding, as He Caressed my Small Mound . . . "Is This My Final Offering?" he addressed Me, and I Nearly Broke Under Him, as His Cool Member Pressed Firm To My Folds . . . "I am going To Cum Inside of You my Rose . . . and I Should Render To You all of Me Till You Reach Your Undoing Once More." Cool Lips Sucked Mine in Hungrily, as He Plunged Himself Inside of Me and Began a Fiery Dance.

I Moaned and Shook Under His Ruling . . . "Oh Yes, My Darling, Surrender To Me all of You", The angel's Echo Ensued. Deep Snarls Filled The Room, Singing The Solemn Siren's Song, as he Pushed Me, On and On.

"Please", I Begged For Mercy as His Fangs Pierced My Collar Bone. "You are Hardly Finished My Darling", He Conquered Before Sinking Himself Deeper, Till I Had To Suck in The air. "More", He Pressed, "My Rose Has So Much More For Me", He Spoke as If He Could Tell, and He Pulled Himself From Inside of Me Moaning in Time Before He Had Buried His Face Deep Once More and Seemed To Be Searching For My Core. I Licked my Dried Lips Hungrily, and Enjoyed The Blood So Coopery. My Fingers Clung To The Bedspread Under Me as I Pushed Myself In To Him . . . "Mr", I Could Only Manage and in The Same He Pulled Himself Back.

"Lord", He Underlined in a Cool Rasp. "Lord Leonard De Du Lac", he Concluded and I Managed To Look Up. He Smirked. "Grey Seemed a Humble Disguise", and He Bared His Fangs Before Sinking Them In To One of My Thighs. I Shook, and Moaned, and Nearly Screamed, as He Pursued Me Endlessly For Hours.

Upon The Time He Had Finally Finished I Could Hardly Bring Myself To Rise, and So He Had Carried Me, Sinking Me Deep In To a Boiling Tub, Smelling of Lilac and Cream, and Some Indescribable Fragrance. . . "Sleep Soundly My Rose", He Sung in One Ear, as He Scrubbed Me Clean, and I Slipped Unconsciously Back Under His Spell. "The Morning Nears Darling . . . I Should Keep You Safe", He Reassured Me, as He Padded Me Dry and Some Time Had Passed Before I Could Feel Him Dressing Me.

The Spell Transpired as He Laid Me Back in The Bed, and I Could Feel His Cool Firm Form Huddling Close To Me, as He Seemed To Sigh in Relief . . . "Rose . . . Do Me The Honor of a Final Drink?" "Hmm", I Managed in Response, Though I Did Mean To Proclaim To Him a Fair Fond Yes, Before He Sunk Himself Some Place Under Me, and His Fangs Pierced Me Only as Hungrily. "Yes . . ." I Heard Him Sigh Pleasurably, Before His Member Brushed My Folds, and Prodded Me as He Buried Himself Deep.

I Did Dream Of Him and Such Delicious Sin.


	4. Fallen

**FALLEN**

The Day Had Long Since Passed By The Time I Came To Once More.

Lord Leonard De Dulac, as He Had Dubbed Himself, Had Disappeared and I Had Enjoyed a Proper Cleansing Before Deciding To Face The Dusk. Soon as I Had Closed The Room Door Behind Me, Brooks Had Reappeared.

"Noble Day Miss Hale?" He Had Managed in a Much Too Timid Tone. "Fair Enough Brooks. Has He Ordered You To Play The Enforcer Once More or am I Free To Roam as The Unruly Rebel?" This Made Him Smile in Response as He Remained The Dependable Flank by My Side. "I Should Confess You are Only as Rounded as He is Miss Hale", He Confirmed My Suspicions. I Sighed. "Brooks You Raided My Room, Helped Rescue Me in My Hour of Need, and You Oblige Our Lord Dulac's Desires To No Plausible End . . . I Think You Can Call Me Rose." "I See He Has Briefed You Thoroughly . . . . Rose", he Obliged.

I Fell Back On To The L Shaped Suede Couch and He Remained, Looming Only Close Enough, in His Place. "Lord Dulac Needed To Make His Impression on The Counsel This Evening. He Prides Himself in an Orderly Office and a Properly Branded Business." "Yes. I Can Imagine", I Managed. "Brooks", I Said Looking To Him, "Before He Comes Back . . . Could You Oblige Me Once More?" "Of Course Miss Hale – Rose – Your Desire is My Sole Command." I Nodded, Carefully Thinking Things Through.

"I Could Use a Drink . . . Then a Ride."

Upon My Ordering He Prepared For Me a Full Flask of Jack and I Had Taken in The Dose of Liquid Courage Easily, Sparing Only a Minimal Sum, For The Road To Come. He Led Us To an Escalade Parked on The Curbside Deep Under The Soaring Palace, and a Finely Dressed Clergy Held The Door For Me, as Brooks Slipped In Cranking The Engine in The Same. "This is a Bad Idea Miss Hale." "Probably", I Decided Before Uncapping The Flask. "You Hardly Need Concern Yourself Brooks. I Should Take The Fall For any and all Mishaps Should Such Hardships Take Place. In The Mean Time, You Keep Leonard Off Our Backs, and I Should Keep Close Enough So You Can Keep Me Safe and Sound, Yes?"

The Crumbling Cabin Had Endured Long Since Though I Had Disused The Place as Quickly as I Found Myself Capable Of Doing as Much. Judas Had Dragged Me Up Here on More Than One Occasion and Used Me Up Like a Rag Doll Each Ungodly Chance He Could Manage My Submission.

You Hardly Needed a Key, and The Mold, Fresh in The air, Triggered The Troubling Series of Memories. Logs in The Brick Fireplace, Burned Nearly To a Crisp. The Old Fridge Far From This Era of Time, and The Small Cooking Space, Reminded Me of Those Foggy Despairing Days. The Sofa Made For Only a Single Pair of Bodies, and The Sandy Floorboards, Creaking Under Me, as I Made My Careful Passage, Kicking The Old Beer Cans aside as I Meandered On.

"This Place Yours Miss Hale?" Brooks Broke The Silence as I Crouched Beside The Sofa, Nearly Choking as I Forced The Flask Up To My Lips, Taking in The Final Sorry Sip of My Liquid Demise. "Supposed To Be", I Managed . . . "Remember Rose Brooks?" "Yes Mam", he agreed, "Beg Your Pardon. Lord Dulac Has Embedded His High Morale Much Too Deep In Me I Suppose." I Smiled, This Much Only Helping as a Cold Numb Signal. "My Problem is I Hardly Hold Enough Morals To My Name . . . Perhaps I Could Teach You This Much." I Could Hear His Hardy Laugh in Response. "Though I Mean You No Offense Miss Hale, This Place is Hardly Proper For Ladies." I Managed an Echo Of a Laugh Then. "Soon as I Chance Upon a Lady I Should Surely Inform Her on Your Behalf Brooks."

Then I Braced Myself Before Slipping a Hand Under The Sofa and Feeling For The Precise Space. No Sooner, I Could Feel The Hard Malleable Bundle, I Pulled The Pile, Draped in The Rough Fabric, Up From Under The Pared in Space. Then I Undid The Package and Dropped The VCR Tapes on The Sofa, in The Same Chucking The Fabric In To The Fire Place, Before I Headed For The Cupboard Merged In a Far Corner of The Cooking Space. On The High Shelf I Quickly Found The Jug of Fuel and Their Equal Close Beside Them.

Brooks Remained On Edge, Keeping a Close Eye on Me, This Much I Could Decipher in The Dim Mesosphere, as I Scooped Up The Old Tapes and Tossed Them in The Fire Place, Before I Began To Douse Them in Fuel. The Smell Filled The Surrounding Space and Brooks Finally Edged a Couple Of Paces Closer as I Flicked Open The Cardboard Case, and Picked One of The Thin Frail Torches, Conjuring a Flame, Before Tossing The Finished Merchandise In To The Heap, and as The Flames Rose I Could Feel My Insides Boiling.

"Far From Precious Memories I Take?" Brooks Broke The Deafening Silence. I Looked To Him. "Those are My Memories Brooks . . . and This Should Be Only Our Memory To Keep, Less Leonard Come To Find This For Himself." He Nodded, Only a Single Rigid Nod, in Response. "Ours To Keep Then."

I Forced Myself Back, and Plopped Myself on The Sofa, Releasing a Sigh of Relief as The Flames Danced Before My Eyes. Brooks Took a Place By My Side. "I Confess You Forced My Hand Miss Rose. I Feared Denying You and, as I Speak, I Too Fear Our Dark Lord's Reproach." Here I Rolled My Eyes. "He is a Demanding Seemingly Merciless Lord . . . None The Less You Hardly Need Fear a Thing Brooks", I assured in a Hushed Echo. "This Belonged To Your Judas?" he Inquired in a Fragile Tone. "Judas and I", I Confirmed. In The Same I Could Feel a Sudden Chill Course Through My Insides, as The Fire Suddenly Roared in Turn, and The Thing Inside Began To Cackle.

_You Mean To Scorn Me Baby Doll?_

_You Remember Our Old Spells?_

_Oh Rose . . . _

_Those Peddles Of Yours. _

"Miss Rose?" Brooks Sounded in One Ear. I Could Nearly Choke as I Tried To Blink Through The Pain, Tried as Hard as I Could To Subdue Judas, and The Unholy Essence of Him. Oh . . . If Only He Could Burn.

"Brooks", I Managed . . . "You Need To Take Us Back." I Could Only Sparingly Feel Myself as Each Muscle Locked in Place, and The Pounding Commenced, The Blood Pumping, Each Throb Pulsing More So Furiously, Pushing Me On, and On, and On.

_You Can Blink Rose . . . You Can Scream . . . You Can Cry . . . _

"The Darkness is Coming", I Could Hear The Unfamiliar Echo . . . "So Peaceful." Brooks Held Me. "No, No, No, No, No", He Urged. Though I Could Feel Myself Losing Touch None The Less, and The Time Seemed To Be Slipping, Seconds Turning To Blurred Occurrences, Before I Had a Chance.

I Came To Only in Time To See The Training Pulling In, and a Herd of People Rushing For Their Safe Passage. I Rose From The Bench and Turned Numbly in Place. The Sign Read Fairbanks Crossroad and I Cursed Myself in The Same. I Had Managed a Journey Back Home and, as I Scanned The Underground Tunnel, I Could Discern The Darkness Had Lead Me Here, and I Found Myself Cold and Shaken To My Core, as I Began To Drag Myself along. The Thing Inside Seemed To Be Pulling My Leg, Clearly Pleased, and Relishing in My Unceremonious Demise.

The Sound of The Mob Surrounding Me Made The Mind Numbing Throbs So Much More Inferior as I Pushed My Mind, Pressing For So Much as Shredded Memories, Climbing Up The Ladders, Till I Found Myself Facing a Traffic Jam, and The Familiar Busy Borough of Shops. The Buildings Loomed High, Only Making Room For The Black Clouds, and Sprinkles of Hail Falling, and I Could Hear The Sirens Calling as I Began To Head For The Old Chinese Herbal Shop.

The Bell Rung as I Pushed The Door Open. "Miss Hale . . . Long Time No Come", The Old Man Hailed Me and This Triggered My Mechanical Smile. "Mr. Lang", I Managed, "Figured You Had Cashed in Your Chips." He Smiled, His Usual Placid Signal of Compassion, Offering Up The Cordless Phone. I Sighed. "Too Many Times, Too Many Years, You and I Play in This Same Circle Miss Hale." "Can You Spare a Room?" I inquired. "Happily", he Complied. Mr. Lang, Born and Raised Here in Yorkshire, Had Prepared a Room, and Handed Me The Pair of Keys Before I Could Think.

He Led Me Up a Hidden Hall, To The Small Efficiency, and Unlocked The Door For Me. "The Usual?" he Inquired. I Nodded Feeling Numb and Mindless in The Same. "Possibly Longer This Time", I Managed Choking Back Tears. He Slipped Me The Small Clear Lined Bag In The Same Inconspicuous Manner, and Placed a Fragile Hand on My Shoulder . . . "You Should Pardon Yourself For a Change Young Miss", He Consoled. I Forced Myself To Smile Once More . . . "Maybe Some Day Old Man."

The Room Had Been Cleaned and Prepped. In The Far Corner, There Remained The Small Round Table, and The Single Chair, Lining Up Diagonally From The Medium Bed Draped in Old Linens. In The Middle of The Room The Fire Place Had Been Made and The Crackle of Flames Seemed To Mask The Engulfing Silence. I Carefully Placed The Cordless Phone on The Bedside Dresser, and approached The Table, Taking My Usual Place in The Chair, Before Burying My Face in My Hands.

_Like a Mad House Baby Doll._

_Did You Think You Could Run?_

_Did You Think You Could Hide?_

Judas Mocked Me, Singing Like a Mad Man, Inside My Boggled Brain. Brooks Should Be in Deep Thanks To Me, and I Could Scarcely Bring Myself To Think of Leonard, and all of This Endless Mess, as I Opened Up The Small Sack, and Spilled a Line Of Cocaine On To The Bare Surface.

I Made Up a Couple Of Lines and Judas Laughed as I Began The Miserable Spiral. The Time Passed in Blurs, as I Took In More and More and, I Remember Mr. Lang Bringing Me Up Some Humble Offerings During The Boundless Period. Copious Lines Chased By Hard Liquid Fire, and Soon I Found Myself Laid Back In The Bed, Only Thinking of The Sunrise, and The Hours To Proceed, as I Refilled a Paper Cup.

I Could Hardly Tell You The Precise Time I Fell Under, Unconscious as The Dead. Only The Sound of The angel's Echo Seemed To Rouse Me in The Beginning, and as My Eyes Came Open, There Loomed My Leonard, The Hard angelic Mask Focused in On Me, and I Suddenly Sprung Up From The Bed, and in The Same He Held Me Firm in His Cold Embrace. "Did You Think You Could Disappear On Me Darling?" The Cool Rasp Seemed To be Condemning Me, and I Could Scarcely Think of Speech. "My Rose", The Name Came Like a Prayer Once More as He Closed His Eyes Only For The Brief Second. "You are Under The Influence", He Confirmed as He Released Me, and I Remained Locked in Place as Hiss Regard Held Mine. "Mr. Lang?" I Managed. "Did You Bring Harm To Him?"

He Scoffed. "The Old Man is Safe as He is Sound . . . Brooks Paid Him a Nice Share and Then The Old Fool and I Had a Nice Talk", He Reassured, His Demeanor Only as Cool and Calm, and Much Too Composed For My Liking. Then He Suddenly Took Possession of Me Once More, Pulling Me Close To Him. "Do I Need To Persuade You Once More or Could You be Capable of Coming Soundlessly?" I Could Feel Myself Tender and Limp in His Solid Hold. "You Can Blame Me . . . Brooks Only Headed My Demands Leonard . . . I Could Hardly Bring Myself To Recall My Trip Here . . . I Did None The Less Make This One Decision For Your Sake and For Mine."

The Hard Mask Had Disappeared as He Released Me and Took My Hand in His. "The Same as You Can Make a Decision My Dear Misguided Rose . . . I Too Can Come To Make Mine", He Challenged. "Leonard" – "The Pair of Us Should Be One Rose", He Ended My Plea, "I Can Hardly Blame You Darling. This Mind of Yours is Such a Curious Place. None The Less, Regardless of This Unforeseen Mishap You . . . My Dear Delusional Damsel . . . are Mine." In a Single Fluid Flash Cool Lips Crushed Mine, and I Had Unconsciously Responded in Turn, Pressing Myself To Him, as He Hiked Me Up, and My Legs Mechanically Coiled Round His Hips. "Mine", He Spoke in a Pained Rasp.

"My Rose", He Proclaimed, and I Could Feel The Hardened Member Pressing For Freedom Under His Jeans, "There Should Be No More of This . . . No More", He Seemed To Be Begging, as He Sucked My Lips in Hungrily. "I Should To See To This . . . I Should To See To You." In The Same He Pulled Back and Carefully Dropped Me on The Floor, as If I Had Become Some Fragile Piece, So Tender I Could Crumble. Then He Held Me Firm To His Side, and Began To Lead Us From The Room.

Brooks Looked Unlike Himself, as He Held The Door of The Tahoe Open, and I Looked Shamefully To Him, Searching For So Much as a Sign, or Perhaps a Simple Signal of His Umbrage, Though I Could Only Find a Blank Mask. Then Leonard Slipped in Beside Me and My Head Fell Back as He Pulled Me In To Him, Carefully Rearranging Me in His Tender Engulfing Embrace, Before I Could Feel Cool Lips Brushing The Flesh of My Neck, and The Fangs Pierced Me, Cleansing The Sleepless Soul, and Silencing The Malicious Thing Inside. I Managed To See a Slip Coming Up To Shield Us From Brooks, and The Slip Displayed The Pair of Us Mirrored Like a Dream.

I Could See Leonard Beginning His Tireless Labor as One of His Hands Began To Roam, and I Looked Up To The Ceiling Then, as He Undid My Jeans, and The Fluid Dance Had Recommenced, as The Old Spell Came To Consume Me. Cool Fingers Made My Legs Close, Brushing My Folds, Before a Single One Sunk Deep Some Place Inside, and He Forced Me To Loosen Up, Pulling My Legs Open Once More. I Had To Press Myself Impossibly Closer To Him as He Pulled Himself Back So His Burning Regard Fell On Me, The Blood Dripping From His Lips. "I Need You Rose . . . and You Need Me", The Cool Rasp Sounded So Far Off. I Could Manage a Nod in Response and in Turn He Pulled His Finger, Before He Undid His Slacks, and His Member Looked Rigid and Equipped For The More.

Then He Held My Hips Firm, as He Laid Back in His Place, Pulling Me On To Him, and Before I Could Think, He Plunged Himself Inside of Me and Began To Pump, Deeper and Deeper, as I Sighed, The Relief So Pure and Pleasurable. The Manic Snarls Sounded Furious and Undeniable, as The Pair of Us Fell In Sync, and I Had To Brace Myself, as The Blood Rushed To My Head, Clouding My Conscious Mind. My arms Hooked Round His Neck and He Pressed a Cool Palm To The Small of My Back.

"Oh Yes", he Coached in an Echo, His Tone Trembling, His Member Pulsing In Response, "This Innocence is Mine", He Declared, Sounding Half Conscious, as Lips Crushed Mine. I Pressed Myself Deeper and He Inclined Himself, Holding Me Firm, as He Thrashed, Harder and Harder, Like a Famished Fiend. My Legs Began To Tremble in Time and I Could Feel The Familiar Rush. "Is Your Soul Mine To Keep Miss Hale?" The Ensuing Line Breached The Bouncing Bubble of Bliss.

I Moaned in Response and Held Himself Back, His Cool Throbbing Member Pressing My Folds . . . "Tell Me", He Demanded . . . "Tell Me Once More and I Should Be Yours My Rose." I Had To Search For Simple Syllables, as He Pressed Himself Firm To My Opening, The Cool Lips Brushing Up The Side of My Neck . . . "Yours To Keep", I Managed, and Before I Could Think To Dream of Such Relief, He Plunged Himself Deep in Response, and My Insides Seemed To Lock in Place, as His Cool Release Came, Filling Me Up To The Brim, as I Shook and He Mumbled in Turn. "Oh", His Broken Rasp Filled The Deafening Silence, "More For Me", He Seemed To Plead.

"So Much More To Offer", He Spoke in The Clouded Rasp, and In The Same He Pulled Himself From Me, and a Cascade of His Essence Came in Seemingly Endless Sprays, as He Shuddered. "My Rose . . . My Rose", He Declared, and Then His Regard Suddenly Locked on Mine and, in a Single Fluid Flash, He Held Me in Place on My Backside. "This Should Hardly Be My Final Offering", he Said Before I Could Feel His Member Suddenly as Firm as if The Pair of Us Had Only Begun, Pressing On My Opening, Before He Slipped Himself Inside of Me, and a Hand Locked Round My Neck.

I Choked as He Pumped Furiously, The Dark Mask Come To Conquer The Charming Cherub. "You are Mine Rose", he Proclaimed and The Pale Pools Seemed Capable of Draining all of The Life From Me, "Dare You So Much as Think To Run From Me Once More . . . You and This Mad Friend of Yours Should Find Yourself Compelled To Remain", He Concluded Before He Disappeared and The Fangs Pierced The Flesh of My Neck ass He Began To Pull From Me. During This Merciless Feeding, He Pumped On, and On, and On, Till I Found Myself Losing Touch as My Insides Clenched.

I Roused in Our Bed, Nude Under The Bedspread, Surrounded by Candles, and Their Burning Flames. "Suffer No More Darling", The angel's Echo Ended The Rush of Panic Before The Burden Had a Chance To Begin. Cool Fingers Brushed Up My Backside as He Pulled Me in Closer and Kissed My Sore Lips. "I Should Cherish The Traces of Your Flesh . . . The Essence of Your Soul If You So Desire", He Spoke in The Familiar Solemn Rasp and I Could Feel The air Coming as He Held Me Locked in Place.

I Relished in The Boundless Lapse of Time . . . "You Keep Bringing Me Back", I Managed. "Perhaps You Bring Yourself Back", He Reaffirmed and I Had To Laugh, The Sound Hard, and Paining My Insides. "The Day I Came To You", I Forced Myself, "This is The Day The Thing Inside Spoke Once More . . . and So Much Time Had Passed . . . I Had To Respond You See. Judas Had Been Free Through all of This Time and Then Upon The Thing Rising – The Thing So Ready To Recommence – To Share The Same Mind Once More – To Fill The Same Soundless Soul . . . You are The Only One This Thing Could See. The Only One The Thing Desired – So I Decided To Keep You From This – To Keep Myself From This . . . For Your Sake – For Mine . . . or I Tried None The Less", I Managed To Finish. "I am Telling You This Because This is One of The Rare Chances . . . One Final Chance Because There's No Telling The Time or Place The Thing Should Decide To Reappear . . . and The Thing Should Reappear Leonard – This is a Promise."

I Could Nearly Choke on The Tears I Held, and He Raised a Hand Up, Cupping The Side of My Face. "This Thing You Speak Of Fails Miserably To Coerce Me. Each Time You Lose Yourself To This Trespasser . . . This Foolish Raider . . . I Feel Only a Deep Desire To Come Closer." I Sighed. "Then You Should Suffer Endless Losses." "This Thing is Only a Simple Half of You My Dear Disillusioned One", He Concluded, Sounding Only as Sincere. "This Thing Began To Speak Once More Likely Only Upon Sensing The Coming Demise – and Rose I Should Be This Fool's Demise." The Solemn Rasp Transferred Such Urgency and The Hard Mask Had Morphed To One of Deep Concern.

Then He Pulled Me To Him, Forcing My Head Back on His Shoulder, as He Held Me Pressed To Him. "I Beg You Sleep For a Spell My Precious Rose", The Echo Came Like The Siren's Song Once More, Compelling, and Consuming. "Soon as You Rise You are To Nourish Yourself." Only Half Conscious I Could Surmise He Desired For Me To Consume all The Food I Had Failed To in The Days Since Passed and I Nearly Rose From The Impending Spell. "Leonard I Can" –

"Sleep Rose", He Commanded Before I Could Challenge This Ruling, and He Pressed His Lips To My Forehead, Brushing My Hair Off To One Side, and Sighing in Turn. "I Mean To Curb This Fire of Yours . . . and I Need You Full of Human Energy Once More If I am To Turn You In Due Time."

I Desired So To Rise Once More – If Only For Long Enough To Inquire of The Meaning Behind This Final Promise – Though None The Less, I Found Myself Sluggishly Slipping Under His Spell, and My Mind More So Compelled. "Leonard", I Managed a Final Plea Before His Lips Took In Mine.


End file.
